Acoustic waves may be produced by a large variety of sources. For example, acoustic waves may be produced by people, motor vehicles, airplanes and electronic equipment. For many people, these acoustic waves may be unpleasant and therefore considered noise.
One way to reduce noise is to provide a solid wall (consisting of a masonry wall or earthwork for example) between the person and the source of the noise. However, such solid walls may be relatively expensive to construct, require maintenance and have poor drainage for surface water.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative attenuator.